drawception_boss_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Drawful D
Drawful D was the first boss of the forums, and the the leader of HYDRA. He had 5,000 HP and would act by adding new members to HYDRA. HYDRA Propaganda This is a percentage that represents the portion of the community that thinks HYDRA would make good leaders. According to jjman739, this is mostly caused by the power the members of HYDRA convey in their combat. Every member of HYDRA passively increases it each turn by a varying percentage. Actions * Summon a new member of HYDRA. This takes 5 turns. * Recruit an existing summon to HYDRA. This takes 3 turns. * After picking up the Rave Sword, Drawful D could use it to attack for 75 damage. Summons Drawful D has summoned Dr. Explosionface, Reed Skull, Plague Doctor, Interrupting Cow, and HYDR-Ad-blitz. He has also recruited Barracuda and Protein Pingu. Passive * After getting run over by a bus, Drawful D gained the Jelly Spine effect, granting him resistance to crushing attacks that grows every time he is hit by another crushing attack. * Plague Doctor gave Drawful D the Cure, causing him to heal 23 HP per turn and be immune to the Plague. * He boosts HYDRA Propaganda by 1% every turn that he is in the battlefield. History He stepped onto the battlefield on page 1, seeking to start a local chapter of HYDRA. He was promptly attacked, but he managed to summon Dr. Explosionface and recruit Barracuda. On Page 6, EagleLand sent him through the Phase Distorter to the Cave of the Past. It is unknown what exactly he did there, but by the time he returned on Page 7, he had healed 110 HP and summoned Reed Skull. He then continued being attacked and recruiting summons. On Page 16, he decided to start a construction project, but got caught in the Pitfall Trap. By Page 22, he finally finished it -- the HYDR-Ad-blitz. On Page 23, he picked up the Rave Sword from Kayden's corpse and used it to attack Void Termina. The Plague Doctor then gave him a potion, causing him to become incorporeal. In this state, he was immune to physical damage, but could not deal it either. He attempted to convince the Champion's Sword to ally with him, but was interrupted by a thunderbolt from Lettuce and Dragonite, defeating him. Legacy His summons, Plague Doctor, Protein Pingu, Interrupting Cow, and HYDR-Ad-blitz remained after his defeat. The next boss, Mimikyu, sought vengeance for what happened to HYDRA. His credit card, stolen by Voiceover Pete, was used to purchase the FireTek Laser Gatling Gun. He is being treated in Plague Doctor's hospital. Trivia * Drawful D was inspired by this Drawception game, and is considered a clone of Drawception D. * Drawful D is made of inorganic matter. * Shortly after Interrupting Cow started mooing blindly, he could be seen wearing what appears to be Barracuda's air pods. * As he is not a summon, he was unaffected by Reed Skull's balance patches. * He is skilled in engineering, programming, persuasion, and swordplay. * He has a gun, but nobody knows where he got it -- even him. Category:Bosses Category:HYDRA Category:Jjman739 Category:Still Out There Category:Living Letters